After the Aftermath
by Sweet Lu
Summary: Deeks and Kensi go on a road trip up the coast, but the ordeal Deeks suffered on Christmas haunt their time together. This is a sequel to Aftermath and July's Christmas, but it will stand alone.


This is a sequel to _Aftermath_, which in turn is a sequel to my Christmas story, _July's Christmas_. The two previous stories will give you the context and background for this one.

* * *

><p><strong>After the Aftermath<strong>

He went into OSP on the Tuesday after New Years because Hetty had asked him to. He wasn't a hundred percent, but he didn't ache all over too badly anymore and the stitches in his chest had come out that morning. The pain was localized now, and he could deal with that. It was good to see everyone again and hear about their New Year's Eve parties. Callen looked blankly at him when he asked if he had gone out at midnight and he let the question drop when he heard Sam laugh. He wondered what Callen considered a fun time, not sure if he even knew what having fun meant. Eric seemed to have had the best time, although Hetty's enigmatic smile when he asked her made him wonder. She wasn't forthcoming on details, but then neither was he. Kensi wasn't ready for sharing their decision just yet and he wasn't willing to share their intimate New Year's Eve.

He was sitting on the edge of Kensi's desk when Hetty walked up behind him. He didn't hear her, of course, so he jumped when she spoke, aggravating his sore ribs and chest muscles, causing him to wince in pain as he slid off the desk and stumbled on his feet.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Deeks. I should have realized you were still in some pain." She looked chastened and that was rare for Hetty.

"I'm fine, Hetty," he assured her.

The three of them were alone in the bullpen as Hetty looked at her two young agents. His paperwork was pending, but she considered him all hers now.

"I am giving you both the week off," she said softly. "It will give you time to more fully recover, Mr. Deeks, and there are no cases at the moment, so I thought you might like to keep him company Kensi. Now go enjoy yourselves." She patted Deeks' arm as she left with a small smile on her face.

"Did you tell her anything?" Deeks asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Nope." Kensi was smiling broadly and they both knew no one had to tell Hetty what was going on, she just always seemed to know.

He walked up close to her and took her hand and stroked the back of it gently, causing a thrill to shimmy through her body as he looked into her eyes with a childlike grin on his face.

"What are you thinking, Deeks?"

"Road trip!"

"Direction?"

"I thought it might be nice to drive up the coast and see how far we get." He moved closer and kissed her lightly.

"Is this a surfing trip?"

"I might throw in my wetsuit," he said quietly as his hands moved to her hips.

"Huuuumm. A formfitting wet suit," Kensi smiled as her hands found there way up under his shirt and ran her fingers lightly over his abs, causing him to giggle. "You're ticklish."

"Don't start," he warned her as he saw the devilish look on her face. "Let's get back to the trip."

"Are we winging it? Or do I need to make reservations?" she asked seriously before noticing the huge grin on his face.

"Loosey goosey," he said conspiratorially, pulling her up against him.

"Okay."

...

After picking up a couple of coffees and apple fritters at the Starbucks on Wilshire in Santa Monica, they picked up the Pacific Coast Highway and headed north, passing through Malibu as the pale winter sun climbed high in the sky. Kensi drove and he was happy to let her as he stared out at the placid wave sets along the way. He was surprised at how mild the weather was this January and he thought about all the different kinds of surf he would see on their way. He felt himself relax and sink into the warm seat as images of gulls and wind blown waves replaced the tortured images of his night in the clinic as he dozed off, waking only when he felt the car stop. He was surprised when he sat up to discover they were already in Santa Barbara.

"You're still exhausted, aren't you?" Kensi's face held a look of concern as she sat watching him wake up slowly.

"Sorry." He looked at her sheepishly as he rubbed his eyes, stretching to get the kinks out, only to catch his breath at the quick flash of pain in his chest.

"You okay?" She reached for his cheek as he blew out his breath to ease the receding pain, and he saw the worry lines return to her face.

"I'm fine, Fern," he laughed, slightly embarrassed for some reason. He was surprised he still had pain from the cuts on his chest, but he decided he wanted to ignore it and have some fun.

"Let's find a hole-in-the-wall Mexican place for lunch," he kissed her fingers as they hovered near his cheek and jumped out of the car, eager for a good meal.

"We are in one of the most beautiful towns on the coast of California, with some of the most romantic restaurants anywhere, and you want a funky Mexican place?" Kensi's arms were crossed as she gave him a look of amazement.

Her hair was loose and the soft wind blew dark curling strands across her face. He moved to stand in front of her and swept her hair back from her face and kissed her lightly on the lips, then smiled softly at her. His hand remained tangled in her dark hair and he continued to smile as he nuzzled at her ear, whispering her name and letting his tongue tease her earlobe. She giggled then, and he laughed lightly and decided to tuck that knowledge in the back of his mind for later.

"You're gorgeous today," he said as he stepped even closer, bringing his body tight against her.

"Just today?" She smiled at him as he looked at her lips.

"Right now," he whispered as his mouth closed gently over hers as they stood under a jacaranda tree oblivious to the world around them. If his stomach hadn't growled, he would have been content to let the kiss go on forever, but she laughed at the sound and the mood broke.

"Compromise on the restaurant?" He took her hand and they wandered up the street. "I bet they have a romantic Mexican restaurant, with Mariachis to serenade us."

"Now you're talking, surfer boy,"

They strolled up State Street from the ocean and stumbled on Cadiz, a romantic Spanish style restaurant that served tapas. After finding a cozy table in the back and ordering drinks, Kensi pulled out an envelope and set it in the middle of the table.

"Is that for me?" Deeks asked with a boyish look on his face. Kensi was always amazed by how much he loved to receive gifts of any kind. He had told her once that he had never received many presents as a child, which must be the reason he was insatiable as an adult.

"Hetty gave it to me right before we left," She smiled as he started getting antsy as he stared at it. Then he frowned and a worried look settled in his eyes, so she became curious about what had caused the change in him.

"It's something good, isn't it?" he asked. "She wouldn't give us anything that would upset us, would she?" He became tense and nervous as he stared again at the nondescript envelope.

"What are you worried about?" Kensi asked.

"What if my application to be an agent has been rejected?" His eyes were wary and anxious, so she picked up the envelope and ripped it open and read it and began to laugh.

"What?" Deeks demanded as his eyes brightened.

"She made reservations for us at the San Ysidro Ranch for two nights. Her treat!" Kensi had heard Hetty talk about the place and she knew it was a first class resort. It was also secluded and romantic and terribly expensive and she couldn't wait to go there.

"So much for loosey goosey," Deeks said quietly as he saw the excitement in Kensi's eyes. He guessed he could suffer through a brief stay in a stuffy resort if it made her happy. The ranch part of the name was not encouraging, but he'd survive as long as they got back on the coast road when the two days were up.

They spent a few hours after lunch strolling through the streets of Santa Barbara, browsing in shops and laughing together. She could tell he was getting tired and suggested they head for the ranch and he agreed, which convinced her he was still feeling the effects of his ordeal. He was usually bouncing with excess energy and his sudden tiredness worried her. She knew he was not as excited as she was about the place Hetty was treating them to, but it was close and she was glad for that, seeing the strain on his face as he lowered himself into the seat of the car. She wondered if Hetty knew he wasn't completely healed when she chose an accommodation so close to LA. Kensi wouldn't be the least bit surprised.

The drive up into the foothills of the Santa Ynez Mountains was breathtaking. The rolling green velvet hills were dotted with oak trees and brilliant against the intense blue of the winter sky. The small cottage used for registration was covered in bougainvillea vines that only hinted at the glory they would present in spring. Even Deeks was impressed with the stone fireplace in the lobby, and he slumped appreciatively into one of the leather chairs facing the crackling fire, while Kensi checked in. Hetty had arranged for them to have one of the cottages that were scattered throughout the surrounding hills. Theirs bordered a creek and when Kensi was told it had a private patio with a hot tub her eyes lit up and she looked back to catch Deeks' eye, only to see he had fallen asleep in front of the fire. She frowned, and turned back to reception.

"Do you have a doctor on staff here?" She didn't know if there was something wrong, but she wanted to be prepared. It was not like Deeks to sleep this much, although she knew he had been suffering from nightmares, so maybe they were keeping him awake too much and he was just exhausted. The woman said that a doctor was on call if needed and was only twenty minutes away. Kensi thanked her and went to wake up her partner.

"Deeks?" She shook his arm and he hissed in pain, causing her to realize it was the arm that had been cut in the knife fight, and she was immediately sorry for forgetting that. "Marty, wake up."

He stirred languidly and then smiled sleepily up at her. "I like this place."

"I don't think they'll let you sleep in the lobby, Deeks." She smiled as she motioned for him to get up and he obeyed without comment, making her even more suspicious that there was something wrong. No smart remark from him was like a red flag to her.

When they got to their cottage they were both impressed. It was nestled under a couple of massive oaks and they could hear the creek rushing by below the back patio. Deeks was ready to go in the hot tub immediately, but she convinced him to take a nap first. She was tempted to join him when she saw the canopy bed, but decided to get in a walk before dinner. She left him snoring peacefully when she left.

She spent an hour walking through some of the most beautiful country she had ever seen and she planned on having a morning run with Marty before breakfast the next day. The place was so quiet and peaceful she felt her muscles relax and realized how tense she had become from worrying about him. She entered the cottage as quietly as she could and tiptoed into the bedroom to check on him and shower.

He was not sleeping peacefully now. He was tossing about as if he were having a bad dream and she moved quickly to the bedside, sitting down next to him and reaching to touch his forehead. He was burning with fever and mumbling; his face glazed with sweat.

"Marty, can you hear me?" She could feel panic rise in her chest as she patted his face, trying to get him to respond, but even though his eyes slightly opened, they were unfocused and he moaned as he writhed on the bed. She called the front desk and they promised to send the doctor immediately. Then she called Hetty.

"Kensi. What do you think of San Ysidro Ranch?" Hetty was ebullient; sure she had called to thank her for the gift.

"Hetty, Something's wrong with Deeks." Kensi quickly told her. "He's running a high fever and he's delirious. I've called for a doctor, but I might need the name of the doctor who treated him at Christmas."

"I'll make sure he's available," Hetty's concern was evident in her voice. "Do you need someone to come?"

"I'll call after the doctor has seen him," Kensi kept watching Deeks as she talked and his delirium was becoming more pronounced, so she quickly ended her call and rushed to the bathroom to soak a hand towel in cold water. She crawled onto the bed next to him, pressing the cold compress down on his forehead. She could feel herself shiver as cold fear formed a knot in her stomach. She couldn't understand anything he was mumbling and she kept glancing at the clock, wondering what was taking the doctor so long. She was angry with herself for taking a walk and leaving him alone. She had suspected something was wrong, and she should have known better than to leave, she told herself.

By the time the doctor arrived, Deeks was practically panting, his breathing was so shallow, and his hair was dripping with sweat. A staffer from the resort followed with a laptop containing Deeks' complete medical records and Kensi smiled inwardly at Hetty's thoroughness. After looking through the most recent records, Kensi could see the surprised look on the doctor's face as he read what Deeks had endured.

"I'm Dr. Farley. So he had a serious run-in with a bad guy." The doctor was checking Deeks' temperature as he spoke, never looking at her, but concentrating on his patient.

"Several, actually," Kensi said with a trembling voice.

"Well, his temp is over 105 degrees, so we better find out what's going on, and quickly. Help me get his shirt off, I want to have a look at those wounds." The doctor was middle aged and intense, with dark hair and hazel eyes and a long nose that made him look professorial.

When they pulled Deeks' left sleeve off, the cut from the knife fight was an angry red and swollen and the doctor immediately grabbed his bag.

"He's got a pretty severe infection in that wound," The doctor searched quickly through his bag for an antibiotic and injected Deeks immediately. Then he sent the staffer for hot water and anti-bacterial soap, then sat down on the bed next to Deeks and examined the multiple knife wounds on his chest.

"Why did someone do this to him?" The doctor looked up at Kensi with a grave and questioning look on his face.

"Deeks is a cop and he was tortured by a man who wanted him to reveal where a young girl and her newborn were hiding so he could sell the baby to the highest bidder." Kensi's eyes filled with tears as the memories of that night closed in on her.

"He didn't tell, did he." The doctor made it a quiet statement instead of a question and Kensi saw him pat Deeks' shoulder as he looked back down at him.

"No," she said softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself to keep herself from shaking.

The doctor's eyes softened as he looked back up at Kensi.

"You can help by bringing me some towels soaked in cold water, but not too cold. I want to get his temperature down as soon as possible." Dr. Farley gave her an understanding look as she gratefully rushed to help. When she returned, the doctor was washing the wound with soap and water and then they packed the wet towels around and over his body.

"We should see some improvement as soon as the antibiotics start doing their job and his temp comes down." Dr. Farley touched her arm and she turned to look at him.

"He's going to be okay, so you can relax a little," he said with a smile as he felt the tension ripple through the muscles in her arm. "Are you a cop too?"

"Kensi Blye," she said as she shook his hand. "I'm a Federal Agent."

All of a sudden Sam and Callen filled the room and Kensi was so thankful they had come she felt the tears she was holding back spill down her cheeks. Sam came over to her and pulled her into a hug and she felt herself relax just a little. They introduced themselves as Federal agents and the doctor looked impressed as he checked Deeks' temperature once more.

"He's lucky to have you all," the doctor said quietly as he gently wiped the sweat from Deeks' face. "And he's lucky someone was with him when this happened, otherwise he could have died."

That thought sobered them all, and Sam sat down on the other side of Deeks and took a deep breath as he grasped his hand in his own. Then Deeks slowly opened his eyes and a look of surprise and confusion spread across his face as he looked at the crowd around his bed.

"Are we having a party?" His voice was barely above a whisper and his breathing was still rapid.

"Kensi invited us," Callen said lightly and got a lopsided grin in response, which swiftly disappeared as his eyes closed and he slipped into a troubled sleep.

"His temp is down to 103, so it's heading in the right direction," Dr. Farley stood as he reported the information. "I'll be close by and will come back to check on him in about an hour. Meanwhile, I suggest you get some rest, Miss Blye. You look worn out."

"We'll make sure she does, doc," Sam said, shaking the man's hand. "Thanks for taking care of our partner, here."

Callen immediately called Hetty with an update as the trio gathered around the bed. Deeks was covered in cool damp towels and looked exhausted, but sleeping soundly. Kensi sat down next to him and brushed his tangled hair off his forehead, feeling again for the fever that had racked his body. He was still hot, but nothing like before and she sighed deeply as the tension slowly drained from her body.

"Kens, Hetty has arranged for you to spend the week here," Callen told her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest, Kens. Sam and I will sit with him."

There was a soft knock on the door and Sam went to see who it was, returning quickly with a smile.

"Dinner is served in the living room," he said, as the other two followed him back to see the large spread of food arranged for them, no doubt, by Hetty.

"Deeks is gonna be sorry he missed this," Sam said as he picked up one of the lamb chops and moaned as he took a bite. "Really sorry."

"You okay, Kens?" Callen was concerned for her. She was distracted and kept looking back toward the bedroom, listening intently, afraid to miss any sound coming from Deeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled as she said the words, recalling the tilt of the head that Deeks would have given her for saying what wasn't true. "I will be fine as soon as his fever's gone. He scared the hell out of me." Suddenly anger filled her and she shook briefly trying to dispel it. She wished she could hit somebody to relieve the tension and wondered if the resort had a gym, and then smiled as she looked around. Of course it did.

The three agents enjoyed the amazing dinner and were almost done with dessert when the doctor returned. They all followed him into the bedroom as he checked Deeks' temperature and wound again.

"His temp is down to 101 and the antibiotic appears to be working, so he should be feeling a lot better in the morning. I'll see you then and give him another round of meds. Hopefully, he'll sleep through the night." Dr. Farley patted Deeks shoulder as he rose to see the three agents watching him closely. He got the feeling they would do anything for one another and probably had, if the way they rallied around his patient was any indication. He envied Deeks for their friendship and for the beautiful agent who obviously cared very deeply for him.

Sam and Callen said goodbye and left with the doctor, telling her they would be close by if she needed them. Then she was alone with him.

She stood watching him sleep and a tear slipped slowly down her cheek as she felt her heart swell just looking at him. The doctor had taken the towels away and his body was tangled in the sheets, so she straightened them and pulled them up over his chest, only to have him suddenly throw them off as he slept and lie spread-eagle across the bed, one arm crooked above his head. He looked so vulnerable and sexy at the same time that she smiled and climbed up on the bed next to him and snuggled against him. He made a funny sound as she propped herself up to look at him, feeling his forehead again for fever. He smiled in his sleep and turned toward her, throwing his arm over her and tucking his head under her chin and resting his cheek on her breast. She rested her head on the pillow and pulled him closer, listening to his breathing as he slept and slowly stroking his bare arm as it lay draped across her hip. She wondered how a man could be so sexy while he was sleeping and she bent to kiss the damp mass of his golden hair. Soon, her breathing began to match the cadence of his and she fell asleep cradling his head in her arms.

...

"Kens?"

She jerked awake and found him staring down at her with a concerned look on his face and she was immediately on alert.

"Do you feel okay?" She asked as she propped herself up next to him, her face close to his. She ran her hand across his brow, leaving it resting on his cheek and it caused him to smile softly at her and lightly kiss her lips.

"Were Sam and Callen here last night or was I dreaming?" He looked confused then as he realized she was fully dressed.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? And why are you dressed?"

"The wound in your arm became infected and your temperature shot up to 105 last night."

"Really?" He looked down at his arm and saw the fresh bandage and shook his head as if that would help him recall what had happened.

"Deeks, you were delirious. I had to call a doctor. Hetty sent Sam and Callen to check on us." Kensi put her thumb softly on his lips as her hand pulled him toward her so his forehead touched hers.

"You scared me, Marty." Her voice was shaky as she spoke and she closed her eyes as his hand lightly touched her neck and he softly kissed her thumb and then each of her eyes and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," He breathed.

"It's not your fault."

"Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really hungry."

Her eyes popped open and she saw his signature lopsided grin and she punched him.

"Owww! I've been sick. You should be comforting me, not hitting me. I'm gonna tell the doctor, right after I eat." Deeks sat up on the edge of the bed, but as he stood he swayed and steadied himself on the side table. "Where are my pants?"

"Marty Deeks you are not going anywhere!" She was quickly on her feet and in front of him, gently pushing him back on the bed. "I'll order room service and you can have breakfast in bed."

"Really? Can I have pancakes and bacon and fresh fruit and coffee and..."

"Deeks! Stop! I'll bring you the menu and you can have whatever you want." Kensi was almost laughing out loud at the change in him from last night. Thinking about it stopped her laughter and a troubled look creased her forehead and Deeks stopped smiling too.

"Kens, how bad was I?" He was sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed, his hair was wild and tumbled over his forehead and her stomach flip-flopped as she felt heat pulsing deep inside. She wanted him so badly in that instant that if the doorbell hadn't rang she would have tackled him. She tried to calm her excitement as she went to answer, but she could feel the flush on her cheeks and it was all she could do not to yell through the door and tell whoever it was to come back tomorrow. But she didn't.

"Oh, hi Dr. Farley," She stepped aside to let him in, and she noticed he was giving her an odd look. She followed him into the bedroom and stood anxiously next to the bed as he introduced himself to Deeks.

"Well, you certainly look better this morning," the doctor said as he pulled out a vile of antibiotics.

"How bad was it? I don't remember a thing," Deeks asked curiously.

"If your friend Kensi hadn't been here, you could have died or had brain damage from the high fever you were running." Dr. Farley told him as he administered the shot of antibiotics.

Deeks was shocked into silence and looked at Kensi with a dark shadow behind his eyes.

The doctor checked his vitals and his temperature and then pulled up a chair to talk to his suddenly quiet patient.

"I'm leaving you a regimen of antibiotics and I want you to take them for fourteen days." Farley was firm and Deeks just nodded. "Also, you are still running a temp of 101, so I want you to stay in bed for a few more days until it returns to normal. I'll come by to check up on you everyday, but I'll call first." He smiled at Kensi as he said it and Deeks looked at him curiously.

"I think we have to check out of here tomorrow morning, doc." Deeks looked at Kensi and saw her shake her head.

"Hetty arranged for us to spend the week here." Kensi smiled as she saw the surprise on his face.

"A whole week here?" Deeks looked doubtful. "What will we do here for a week?" Deeks was thinking of the surfing he was going to miss but when he looked at the doctor he saw a look of amazement on his face.

"You're sicker than I thought," Dr. Farley said, shaking his head. Then he pulled out his script pad and wrote something down and handed to him. "That should make you feel better." Then he patted Deeks on the shoulder and smiled at Kensi and headed for the door.

Deeks laughed out loud as he silently read the doctor's prescription:

"One bed + one incredibly hot woman = happy patient and full recovery"

"The doctor is certainly not stupid, but I am," Deeks said as he neatly folded the script and put it under his pillow.

"What did he prescribe?" Kensi climbed on the bed and began to dig under the pillow for the prescription, but Deeks blocked her.

"That's private medical information, Ms. Blye," Deeks was smiling devilishly as he fought to keep her away from his pillow. But she started tickling him and he caved after a few minutes. He stretched out on the bed to watch her read the doctor's note and he saw her blush deeply and then turn toward him with her eyes dark and mysterious. She moved toward him like a cat and he felt his heart flutter in his chest.

"Take your medicine, Marty Deeks," she growled as she lowered herself down onto his chest.

"Does this mean I'm not getting breakfast?" Deeks asked with a cocky grin.

"You're hungry? Now?"

"I'm hungry for two things, the first being breakfast," Deeks said softly. "The second...well, I have a week to satisfy that hunger."

...

Deeks was happily eating everything on his plate and stealing additional bites from Kensi's when Sam and Callen knocked. They came into the bedroom with wide grins on their faces as they saw their recovering team member polishing off a huge cinnamon roll.

"So you have to suffer through this kind of treatment for the rest of the week, huh Deeks?" Sam was smiling and shaking his head in disbelief as he took in the scene. Deeks was propped up on six giant, fluffy pillows in a canopy bed draped with white gauzy material, with a large flat screen TV hung over a burning fireplace. A large breakfast tray stood in front of him and he was making quick work of the food still left.

"Doctor's orders," Deeks mumbled through the last bite of his roll.

"You seem to be enjoying those orders," Callen laughed, but he knew how worried all of them had been when they'd watched him thrashing in delirium last night. Callen's mind flashed back on the scene in the clinic early Christmas day, remembering the shock and surge of raw anger he felt when he saw Harold slash the knife across Deeks' already bloody chest. To think Deeks had almost been felled again so soon from a simple infection was sobering and made him aware of just how vulnerable the human body was.

"You better hope Hetty isn't taking this out of your pay," Sam warned, shaking his finger at Deeks and trying to keep from laughing as he saw Deeks' eyes widen in panic as he looked from one agent to the other.

"You never know with Hetty," Callen reminded him with a smirk on his face.

"I should have asked," He was serious now as he put down his cup of coffee. "We should check out and find a little motel on the coast." He looked at Kensi and saw the smile playing around her lips and then noticed the others starting to laugh at him and his smile returned.

"Is this part of that initiation thing you were talking about on Christmas?" Deeks grin widened as he watched his partner's shake their heads as they tried to stop laughing. The laughter brought a release from the tension that had gripped them all since Kensi's call the night before.

"This place is probably cheaper than a hospital bill would be," Kensi sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. She was hoping it would be a hint to Callen and Sam that it was time for them to leave. She stared at Callen until he got the message.

"Well, let us know if you need anything," Callen said as he turned toward the door.

"You sure you don't want us to hang around and keep you company Kens?" Sam asked. "He's gonna be stuck in bed."

Kensi wasn't sure if he was joking or just being dense on purpose, but she shot him a look of pure fury and exasperation that left no doubt in anyone's mind that she didn't want them there. Callen grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him toward the door as Deeks' laugh followed them out of the bedroom.

"Have fun, Kens," Callen smirked as he shoved Sam out the door. "Sometimes the big guy can be over protective."

She slammed the door behind them and returned to the bedroom and a smiling Marty Deeks.

...

After breakfast, Deeks took a nap while Kensi took a short walk around the grounds. She was afraid to be gone too long, in case his fever spiked again, but the beauty of the wooded hills calmed her and she began to look forward to the days ahead with just the two of them, alone in that romantic cabin, in that huge bed, and a smile played around her mouth and she felt her body tingle with anticipation. She hurried back, unable to wait any longer to see him and touch him, even if he was still asleep.

She let herself in quietly and walked into the bedroom. He had kicked off most of the covers in his sleep and his body was lying sensuously across the bed, so she slowly undressed herself and put on a pale pink camisole and climbed onto the bed next to him. She sat still, longing to touch him, but settling for the visual excitement that gripped her whenever she looked at his long, tan and well toned surfer's body.

She stared at his face and she felt a sense of peace settle into her very bones. He had brought that to her, that and a sense of finally belonging with someone, finally anchored in the world, anchored by someone who was strong and kind and funny and so committed to her that she was still amazed. She smiled at the wild, unruly mop of soft golden hair that was the first part of him that had caught her attention. She loved to watch the wind blow through it as he surfed and she longed to entangle her fingers in the soft curls now. But it was his electric blue eyes that changed mercurially with his moods that had always held her under their spell. She couldn't escape them and lately hadn't wanted to. Now, she wanted them to open and look at her the way he always did, the way that comforted her no matter what was going on. They could calm her and excite her and she could drown in them when they were making love.

She reached out and touched him because she could no longer wait for him to wake. She needed to have his arms around her, she needed to feel that sense of comfort that was new to her, but that she had come to count on and that was now such a part of her that she couldn't believe she had lived without it for so long. Her hand rested on the scars on his chest, which were now a part of him and their history together. She began to slowly stroke his chest as she laid her body down next to him and put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and listening to his breathing. She felt his breathing pause as his arm move around and embrace her and she looked up into those soft blue eyes and her heart melted into the heated desire that pulsed urgently within her.

"I missed you," he whispered as he drew her close and turned his body into hers. His hand stroked her cheek as his eyes searched her face and his mouth closed over her lips and his tongue explored. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and she saw warmth infuse his face and he looked so supremely happy and it thrilled her because she was the person who had brought him that happiness.

"How did I get to be so lucky?" he asked and then kissed her so softly and tenderly she thought she would cry. His hand left her cheek and trailed down her throat and his soft kisses followed. He gently brushed the strap of her camisole from her shoulder and his lips and the stubble of his beard tickled where it had just been and she shivered when he cupped her breast in his hand and he kissed and teased her nipple until she could hardly breathe. She began to stroke the firm muscles of his back as his arms pulled her closer and his hand move down to caress her hip and thigh, causing her to moan and tangle her fingers into the soft curls of his hair. This is what she had longed for since they got here and now she intended to take full advantage of it.

"Did I ever tell you how much I admire your lovely ass?" His laughter joined hers before he kissed her hip and abdomen as his hand began to caress her "lovely ass". Her body filled with anticipation as he rolled her onto her back and spread her thighs, her back arching as his tongue lit her whole being on fire, titillated her until she cried out his name. He was unrelenting as he brought her to the edge of a climax and then crawled up her body until his tongue found her nipples and the hardness of him entered her and the world exploded. Then it was him moaning her name as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her again and again as their rhythm increased and their bodies became one until they were soaring above anything either had ever known. She felt his body shudder and he laughed with sheer joy, causing her to realize she had never thought she could be this happy and she felt her whole body melt into his.

As they clung to each other and their bodies began to cool, she wanted to look into his eyes again and see the joy she had brought him and she wanted him to see her joy. So she lifted his face and kissed him gently.

"I love you, Marty."

"I love you more," he said with a grin.

"No you don't."

"Oh, yes I do."

Then they laughed together, knowing some things would never change between them, but the one thing that had was the most important "thing" they had ever experienced.


End file.
